


Fox and the Cat

by Willis25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alya Césaire Knows, Chat Noir Alya Césaire, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willis25/pseuds/Willis25
Summary: Chat noir is famous for his flirting but don't let that fool you. Underneath all that swagger is just a normal teenage boy, he may be a flirt but can he keep his ground after messing up so bad?
Kudos: 14





	Fox and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to the fox and the hound. I thought it was funny and yes i wrote this because i was bored. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Slip up**

By Willis25

Chat noir was always flirting with Ladybug, even when he knew it was all for not. His lady's heart belonged to someone else and it broke his heart when she first told him that she had feelings for another guy. Rena always felt bad for Chat after that, he wasn't as lively as he used to be. It's like apart of him died that night and there wasn't a way to bring that part back. 

It was one night during patrol, she noticed he as flirtaous as he used to be. "Whats the matter cat got your tounge?" Rena smirked as she looked into his emerald eyes. No response not even a slight chuckle or his signature grin. "Whats wrong Chat?" She asked him worried about how he might be feeling after another rejection from Ladybug. 

He looked down at her as he was in deep thought, thinking about the color of her eyes. 'topaz? No thats not it. It's more like citrine.' It took Rena's voice to snap him out from his deep thought. "Oh sorry, yeah i'm fine." He smiled, turning away from her. She blushed a bit seeing Chat stare into her eyes made her want to scream. She was so going to put this in her blog later that night.

She put a hand onto his shoulder and looked at him. "Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me of your feeling bad right?" He smiled at that, she had always cared about Chat even before she had a miraculous. "Yeah, i'm sure. Thank you Rena." He said softly while sitting down on the edge of a rooftop. 

She sat down next to him and leaned her onto his shoulder. "Whats the matter foxy lady?" He said with a small grin as he looked at her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She quickly replied "Wouldn't you like to know tom cat." She said with a mischievous grin while pushing him away with a light shove to his side.

He acted hurt and she lightly slapped his knee, they both let out a little chuckle before returning to their normal carefree duo of comedy. It wasn't long before they were chatting away about their normal every day lives while flirting with each other at the same time, that was until Chat said something he instintly regreted. "You know i've always wondered what a fox would taste like." A moment of silence passed before Rena would look at Chat with smirk. "Whoa hang on there, you might want to slow down there tiger. I'm not that easy to sleep with." She said jokingly in a sassy tone with a hand on her hip. He blushed a bright red and looked away nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry Rena, i-i didn't mean to..." He was cut of by Rena putting her hand up to cover his lips, which she noted were the softest lips she had ever touched. 

"It's okay Chat i know that you mean it like that but you really have to watch the way you word things otherwise you give people the wrong idea." She said with serious tone. She chuckled softly watching his expression change it was like he was a kid who just got told they weren't allowed more cookies. "Besides aren't cats more into drinking cream?" She said seductively as she flicked his bell and her miraculous beeped. "Looks like i will have to see you next time kitty." She said as she jumped away to meet up with Ladybug. 

Chat just sat there in awe, he could feel his face burning red with embrasesment and maybe right now he didn't want to be seen in public, espicially not in a tight leather spandex that didn't hide his growing problem at all. He decided that he would stay here a little longer just until the eiffiel tower in his pants was no longer visable through his suit.

He couldn't believe what had just happened to him and certainly couldn't believe what was going to happen in the next five minutes. He saw his Lady and Rena jumping away from his field of view, letting a small sigh and noticing that his very obvious buldge was gone. He decided to return home before a civilian spotted the famous Chat Noir with the eiffiel tower in his pants. 

As he was about to detransform he got two new messages. One from Ladybug and one from Rena, he clicked open his Lady's message to see a selfie of the two heros. He smiled and clicked open Rena's message, his eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he nose started bleeding. Rena had sent a picture of her breasts, her full chest of lovely sized pillows that Chat always wanted to sleep on. 

At least he hiding in alleyway right now, otherwise all of Paris would get to see his growing boner right now. He managed to take another look at the picture, noticing how smooth her skin looked. He also noticed that her nipples were hard and that she was very perky. He started to stare at the picture longingly, he knew it wrong but she wanted him to see the photo so it must have been for him right? 

He started to grope himself through his suit, bitting his lip so no one would notice him. His breath grew husky and he let out a soft moan as he imagined sucking on Rena's nipples. He thrusted against his hand, picturing Rena bent over a small chimney as he pounded into her from behind. He bit his lip and moaned a little louder than he would have liked, but his imagination had got the better of him. Thrusting against his hand faster as he leaned into the wall behind him, imaging Rena was riding him. First she started slow, wiggling her hips against his lap as she gracefully took his cock into her. He bit his lip watching her get faster, her breasts bouncing freely and he grabbed them, cupping his hands over her nipples and fondling her breasts. 

He thrusted into his hand harder this time, picturing Rena riding him in reverse. Watching her ass bounce against his lap as she fucked him, panting as he grinded into his hand. A message from Rena woke him from his fantasy, another picture this time of her round ass and text that soon followed. "Enjoying the view kitty? I thought you would. Anyways don't be shy to show me some skin too." 

His cock harden in his leather suit and he unzipped his suit down just enough so he could fish out his cock. He put his staff into camera mode and he took a video of himself against the wall with his cock in hand, pumping himself while he moaned her name as he panted into the camera. Letting his urges get the best of him, he came into his hand while he moaned. His cock flexed and he was still hard in his hands, he ended the video by winking at the camera and texting. "I love the view in fact I wouldn't seeing it in person." 

Rena had told Ladybug that she wouldn'f take long, she had detransformed already and was going to give the miraculous back when trixx flew in front of her. "Master you have a message from Chat noir at least look at it before handing the miraculous back." Alya blushed and let out a small scream, she wasn't expecting Chat to actually respond let alone reply.

She transformed and saw his text first, smirking to herself then she clicked on the video. It wasn't as short as it seemed aparently and Chat was bigger than she thought he was. Watching him come undone made the pool between her legs drip, she rubbed her thighs together and fingered herself through her suit. Hearing him moan her name as he thrusted into his hand and she started to pump her fingers into herself faster, she ended up cumming just as soon as he did. Seeing that his cock was still hard, she bit her lip and decided she to pay him a visit. Watcing him cum wasn't enough, she wanted him, she wanted to feel him inside her and she wanted him to fuck her brains out like he obviously wanted to. 

A small talk with Ladybug and she was given 10 minutes to go to talk to Chat. She quickly texted him for his location and he asked if it would be quicker for him to pick her up. She decided that it would be a long way to run on foot and she use her weapon for transportation. Chat arrived in seconds and Rena hugged him as she whispered into his ear. "Chat i need you to fuck me and i nèed you now." She was blushing as she looked at him with begging eyes.

He blushed and caressed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up by her thighs. She giggled and wiggled her hips against his lap, he pressed himself against her and grinded into her. Ladybug cleared her thoart and looked at the two heroes with a questioning look but instead of staying around Chat quickly launched himself along with Rena. Landing into a nearby alleyway while they kissed each other, exchanging deep wet kisses while they groped at each others bodies. 

Not a word was spoken, not a single word. It was two horny teens that needed this hot moment of passion just so they could fuck. Rena groped Chat's dick and balls in her hand, feeling his cock harden to her touch as she squeezed his balls in her hand. Chat moaned softly and groped Rena's chest, fondling her breasts with each of his palms rubbing her nipples. She moaned and tightened her grip on Chat's cock, grinding herself against him wanting to feel him inside now more than ever. 

It wasn't long before the both of them stripped and started fucking each other relentlessly. Moaning and panting into each other mouths while they kissed passionately. 

Ladybug was already sick of waiting around for the fox hero Rena Rouge. So she followed the pair of heros into the alleyway and let out a small gasp as she saw them fuck each other through their suits. She covered her mouth and watched from around the corner of another alleyway, fingering herself while she watched them. 

It was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Marinette had to admit Chat did have a big dick and it looked like Rena was loving the feeling of it rub through her suit. She had to convince Chat to fuck her like that one day, maybe when she was home alone one night? 

Ladybug moaned loudly as she squirted through her suit, watching them fuck each other was to much for her. She panted and licked her fingers clean of her juices, rubbing her thighs together while she continued to watch. 

Both of the former heroes coming undone in one another. Rena came first, clinging onto Chats shoulders as she rode out her oragasm. Chat panted heavily as he bit his lip and Rena yelled. "Cum inside Chat i want to have it inside, please." She whined as he pounded into her and he came deep inside her womb.

Ladybug bit her lip a little jealous Chat had came inside Rena but she had an idea of how to get back at the both of them. She knew exactly what was going to happen during tomorrows patrol and she smirked to herself.

His thick spunk quickly filling her up, he pulled out exhausted. Both of them lay down next to each other panting heavy, Alya wrapped her arms around him gently. Adrien cuddled into her side as they were in bliss of both having their first oragasm. 

Fin.


End file.
